Forbidden Love
by AkaiYuki0511
Summary: No Summary. NaruGaa


Disclaimer : NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : NaruGaa

WARNING THIS STORY IS BOYS X BOYS/YAOI.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Suasana tegang tengah menyelimuti halaman depan mansion Sabaku suara pukulan demi pukulan yang di layangkan oleh tiga orang bertubuh kekar kepada seorang pemuda berambut pirang membuat tangis pemuda berambut merah bata semakin pecah.

"Tou-san, sudah hentikan lepaskan Naruto kumohon" Gaara terus berusaha memberontak dari dua bodyguard yang memegangi kudua tangannya mencegahnya agar tidak menghampiri Naruto kekasihnya yang sedang di pukuli oleh tiga bodyguard ayahnya, wajahnya di penuhi dengan air mata.

"Tou-san kumohon, suruh mereka berhenti" sang ayah yang berdiri didepannya tidak bergeming sama sekali pandangannya masih fokus pada pemuda pirang yg sudah babak belur, setelah terdiam lama langkah kakinya perlahan membawanya kehadapan pemuda pirang yang sudah terkulai dipegangi oleh bodyguard di kanan dan kiri tubuhnya.

"Gaara milikku, dan kami saling mencintai. Kami tidak akan terpisahkan apapun yang terjadi." ucap Naruto dengan seringai di bibir tipisnya yang mengalirkan darah.

"Jaga ucapanmu bocah, jangan seenaknya mengklaim putraku."

Sabaku Rasa mengayunkan tangannya ke pipi pemuda pirang di hadapannya dengan keras.

"TOU-SAN CUKUP"

"Bawa Gaara kedalam rumah" perintah Sabaku Rasa.

"Tidak mau lepaskan aku"

"Ayo botchan"

"Aaarrgh" Teriakan terdengar saat tiba-tiba Gaara menginjak kaki dan menyikut perut bodyguard yang memeganginya dengan sekuat tenaga, setelah lolos pemuda bersurai merah itu langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sudah jangan sakiti Naruto lagi. Aku mencintai Naruto tou-san, jangan pisahkan kami"

"Gaara, masuk ke dalam rumah ayah bilang"

"Tidak mau" Sabaku Rasa semakin geram dengan putra bungsunya tersebut, tangannya berusaha mejauhkan tubuh Gaara dari Naruto sedangkan Gaara semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Naruto.

"GAARA AYO" Sabaku Rasa kembali menarik tubuh Gaara kali ini lebih keras setelah berhasil terlepas kedua tangannya langsung mendekap Gaara dengan erat, isakan putra bungsunya terdengar jelas olehnya.

Pandangan Gaara mumburam kepalanya terasa sangat ringan, tangan kanannya mencengkram kaus dibagian dada kirinya dengan erat, jantungnya semakin berdetak tidak teratur dadanya terasa sangat sakit membuatnya sulit bernapas.

mata Rasa membelalak saat tubuh Gaara merosot didekapannya.

"Uhuk...uhuk...ittei...uhuk"

"GAARA" teriakan Naruto terdengar saat melihat tubuh sang kekasih tumbang di pelukan sang ayah.

Rasa sangat panik melihat wajah Gaara yang sangat pucat dan terlihat sangat kesakitan apalagi di sela bibir Gaara yang sedikit terbuka berusaha untuk menghirup udara mengalir darah segar, dengan kedua tangannya Rasa menggendong tubuh ringkih Gaara.

"Urus bocah Namikaze itu." Rasa melangkah secepat yang dia bisa masuk kedalam rumah.

"GAARA..." Naruto terus meneriaki nama sang kekasih bahkan setelah pintu rumah keluarga kekasihnya tertutup rapat setelah sang kepala keluarga melewatinya.

"AYO" Naruto di seret keluar oleh dua bodyguard yang sedari tadi memaganginya. Setelah menghempaskan tubuh Naruto ke mobil milik sang pemuda, kedua bodyguard itu langsung menutup dan mengunci dengan rapat gerbang masuk mansion Sabaku.

Setelah terpaku cukup lama akhirnya Naruto memasuki mobilnya, di sepanjang perjalan menuju apartement tempatnya tinggal setelah keluar dari Mansion Namikaze, pemuda yang memutuskan untuk melepas semua hal tentang Namikaze demi cintanya pada bungsu Sabaku memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk menemui kekasihnya dan mengetahui keadaannya.

.

.

.

Suasana tegang mengisi ruang duduk yang tidak jauh dari kamar sang putra bungsu yang saat ini masih dalam di tangani dokter pribadi keluarga Sabaku.

Terlihat Karura nyonya Sabaku yang menangis di pelukan putra keduanya yang langsung meninggalkan semua pekerjaan kantor setelah mendengar collapse nya sang adik. Juga Membuat Temari yang sedang mengandung anak keduanya tidak berhenti menangis di pelukan suaminya setelah sadar dari pingsannya karena shock melihat kondisi adik kecilnya.

"Sudah ku bilang berapa kali jangan terlalu keras padanya, kondisi Gaara bisa drop kapan saja" ucap ibu tiga anak itu disela tangisnya.

Karena kesalahpahaman nenek moyang Sabaku dan Namikaze di jaman dahulu membuat dua klan besar itu tidak bisa akur walaupun Hyuuga dan Uchiha sudah berusaha untuk mendamaikan kedua klan yang sama kerasnya. Setelah beberapa generasi akibat dari permusuhan yang tidak pasti sebabnya itu membuat dua pemuda dari masing-masing klan yang saling jatuh cinta tidak bisa bersatu. Walaupun keduanya sudah berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikannya, Sabaku Rasa yang hari itu pulang dari kantor lebih cepat tidak sengaja melihat putranya dan Naruto tengah berciuman di depan gerbang masuk mansion Sabaku yang menyebabkan Naruto pulang dalam keadaan babak belur dan membuat kondisi putra bungsu Sabaku drop.

"Aku akan membiarkan Gaara melakukan apapun yang dia suka asalkan tidak berakibat buruk dan menuruti apapun keinginannya tapi tidak dengan merestui hubungannya dengan bocah Namikaze itu" ucap Rasa tegas.

"Tapi itu pilihannya, mereka saling mencintai. Dan kumohon jangan memaksanya untuk bertunangan dengan..."

"TIDAK, perjodohan itu harus terjadi. Dan setelah kondisinya membaik kita bawa dia ke London"

"Anata..."

"Permisi" suara seseorang memecah ketegangan anatara tuan dan nyonya Sabaku.

"Ahh...Orochimaru-sensei silahkan duduk" ucap Kankurou mempersilahkan duduk Orochimaru dokter yang sudah menangani Gaara sejak adiknya masih bayi.

"Sensei, bagaimana kondisi putraku" ucap Karura.

"Gaara-kun sudah baik-baik saja" ucap Orochimaru.

"Kapan outouto akan sadar" ucap Temari.

"aku tidak bisa menentukannya. yang terpenting Gaara sudah melewati masa kritisnya kondisinya sudah membaik, tenanglah dia akan segera sadar"

"Shika-nii sebaiknya bawa nee-chan kekamar"

"Ya"

"Tapi..."

"Nee-chan sebaiknya kekamar. Kasihan Shikadai sendirian"

"Temari...ayo" Temari akhirnya menurut "tapi aku ingin melihat Gaa-chan dulu sebentar" "baiklah".

Kankurou menyuruh Temari pergi karena tidak ingin kakaknya yang sedang hamil tua ikut drop karena mendengar penjelasan tentang kondisi Gaara.

"setelah kejadian tadi kalian harus lebih extra hati-hati menjaganya, karena alat bantu yang di pasang dua tahun lalu mulai menunjukkan penurunan fungsinya membuat tubuhnya semakin melemah"

"Jangan sampai terlalu lelah apalagi membuatnya tertekan itu sangat berbahaya dan sebaiknya dia kembali homeschooling. sampai saat ini kita belum menemukan jantung yang cocok untuk Gaara-kun. Kita semua harus terus menyemangatinya jangan sampai dia putus asa"

"Gaara-kun anak yang kuat buktinya dia bisa bertahan hingga sekarang." Penjelasan panjang lebar Orochimaru semakin membuat mereka semua menunduk sedih.

"Gaara akan sangat marah kalau di suruh kembali homeschooling dan mengekangnya lagi" gumam Kankurou

"Itu untuk kebaikannya, terlalu banyak kegiatan jika bersekolah di sekolah umum dan itu sangat beresiko" tanggap Orochimaru

"Saya juga sudah berencana seperti itu, Gaara akan kembali homeschooling lagi di London nanti"

"Ahh jadi kalian akan kembali ke London"

"Ya begitulah. di sana lebih baik"

Karura beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Okaa-san" Kankurou membungkuk sekilas kepada Orochimaru dan langsung bergerak menyusul sang ibu.

.

.

.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur king sizenya dia sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Gaara, bahkan Naruto tidak berniat mengobati luka-lukanya. Naruto tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya, dia tau suatu saat hubungannya dengan Gaara akan terbongkar tapi tidak secepat ini. Pagi hingga sore hari mereka bersenang-senang di konoha land membuat senyuman dan tawa terpantri di bibir mereka bahkan melihat tawa lepas Gaara yang langka. Saat mengantar Gaara pulang sampai depan rumahnya tidak seperti biasanya yang hanya sampai persimpangan beberapa ratus meter dari mansion Sabaku karena berpikir ayah Gaara masih dikantor Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkan keluarga Gaara yang lain karena Kaa-san dan kedua kakak Gaara sudah mengetahuinya dan tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan terlarang mereka. Dan mimpi buruk itu terjadi. penyesalan terbesarnya adalah membuat Gaara sedih karenanya, tapi dirinya tidak bisa berada disisinya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih banyak sensei, maaf merepotkan hingga larut" ucap Sabaku Rasa sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"tidak apa-apa seperti dengan orang lain saja. Aku sudah menganggap Gaara-kun seperti cucuku sendiri, aku selalu berdoa yang terbaik untuknya. untuk berjaga-jaga aku meminta Kabuto untuk tetap disini."

"Baik. Sekali lagi terima kasih"

"Ya sudah aku pamit"

"Hati-hati di jalan" Rasa memperhatikan laju mobil sedan yang membawa Orochimaru dia masuk kedalam saat mobil sedan itu sudah keluar dari gerbang mansion.

Karura melangkah perlahan memasuki kamar sang putra bungsu sedangkan Kankurou mengikuti di belakang, di lihatnya Kabuto murid Orochimaru-sensei yang masih mengecek beberapa hal.

Kabuto beranjak dari duduknya dan membungkuk saat menyadari kehadiran Karura dan Kankurou.

"Silahkan, saya sudah selesai" Karura hanya menanggapi dengan senyum tipis yang dipaksakan.

"Terima kasih banyak. Anda bisa beristirahat di kamar sebelah" ucap Kankurou.

"Baik. Saya permisi"

Karura mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping ranjang di raihnya tangan kanan sang putra bungsu yang terasa dingin dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut, airmatanya kembali mengalir menatap tubuh putranya yang di penuhi dengan peralatan medis. Dengan lembut jemarinya mengelus surai merah Gaara memandangi dengan sendu wajah pucat putra kecilnya yang tertutupi masker oksigen.

"Kamu membuat kaa-chan takut sayang, cepat buka matamu"

Hati Karura sangat sakit melihat putra kecilnya menderita karena sifat keras kepala suaminya yang malarang hubungan putranya bersama pemuda dari Namikaze, padahal Karura sangat senang dan tidak mempermasalahkan oreintasi putranya, karena sejak Gaara mengenal Naruto putranya yang pendiam itu lebih sering tersenyum dan tertawa lepas apalagi saat menceritakan kepadanya kebersamaannya dengan Naruto.

"Kaa-san, ini sudah malam sebaiknya kaa-san istirahat"

"Tidak, kaa-san mau menemani Gaa-chan di sini"

"tapi kaa-san juga butuh istirahat" tidak menanggapi ucapan Kankurou karura malah membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Gaara.

"Kaa-san mau disini"

"Haah baiklah, tapi kaa-san harus tidur ya"

"hmm" setelah mencium pelan pipi sang kaa-san Kankurou melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar Gaara.

Kelopak mata yang terdapat lingkaran hitam di sekelilingnya itu membuka perlahan mengerjap beberapa kali guna menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Tangan kirinya yang terdapat infus meraba wajahnya dan melepas masker oksigen yang mengganggu, menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dilihat nya sang kaa-chan yang tertidur dengan menggenggam tangannya, dielusnya pipi kaa-channya yang masih terlihat jejak air mata dengan lembut, wanita yang paling di sayanginya itu pasti menangis semalaman. Tidak berapa lama merasakan sentuhan di wajahnya membuat wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik itu terbangun, pandangan pertama yang di lihatnya adalah mata jade Gaara yang tengah memandangnya membuatnya langsung terperanjat duduk.

"Ya Tuhan. Sayang kamu sudah bangun syukurlah" "apa ada yang sakit kenapa masker oksigennya kamu lepas sayang"

"Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Gaara pelan sangat pelan.

"Sebentar, kaa-chan akan memanggil Kabuto-sensei dulu" Gaara menatap ibunya yang keluar dari kamarnya denga tergesa.

"Nah selesai, banyak-banyaklah istirahat, dan jangan lupa minum obat" ucap Kabuto setelah selesai memeriksa Gaara dan di tanggapi dengan anggukan oleh pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Setelah sang kaa-chan dan Kabuto-sensei meninggalkan kamarnya Gaara dengan perlahan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya membuka laci di meja samping tempat tidurnya dan meraih ponsel miliknya.

'Naru. Bagaimana keadaanmu, pasti sangat sakit di pukuli seperti itu. Maafkan aku' Dengan segera Gaara mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada kekasihnya.

'NARU CALLING'

Tidak lama setelah pesannya terkirim Naruto menelponnya.

.Ruang Tamu.

"pagi ini kondisi Gaara-kun sangat baik, walaupun begitu jangan diperbolehkan beraktivitas yang berlebihan dulu." Ucap Kabuto-sensei

"Ya saya tidak akan memperbolehkannya berbuat macam-macam" tanggap Sabaku Rasa

"Anata..."

"Dan pastikan Gaara-kun selalu meminum obatnya"

"Baik Sensei"

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi saya" ucap kabuto menyalami tuan dan nyonya Sabaku.

"Terima kasih banyak sensei" ujar nyonya Sabaku dengan suara lembutnya.

"Kami sudah sangat merepotkan anda"

"Tidak masalah. Kalau begitu saya permisi"

.

.

.

"Jangan bohong jelas-jelas kau babak belur begitu, kau harus memeriksakannya bagaimana kalau ada yang cedera" saat Rasa dan Karura memasuki kamar Gaara terlihatlah putra bungsu mereka yang tengah berbaring membelakangi mereka dengan memeluk boneka rubah ekor 9 berukuran setengah badannya dan suaranya yang masih terdengar lemah mengalun pelan.

"Naru, kau ini" Karura menahan lengan Rasa dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat sang suami akan beranjak menghampiri Gaara.

"Anata kumohon jangan. Biarkan saja." bisik Karura

"Itu tidak mungkin dibiarkan begitu saja" Gaara menoleh saat mendengar suara sang ayah dan segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menyembunyikan ponselnya.

"Kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan bocah Namikaze itu dengan cara dan bentuk apapun. Berikan ponselmu" ucap Rasa penuh penekanan. Gaara menggenggam sangat erat ponsel yang masih terhubung dengan Naruto dibalik punggungnya. Dia tidak sempat mamatikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Naruto.

"Anata..."

"Tidak mau."

"Jangan jadi pembangkang. Kemarikan ponselmu" ucap Rasa dengan tegas.

"Anata biarkan saja" Rasa sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapan sang istri.

" Lupakan dia. Setelah keadaanmu lebih baik kita akan kembali ke London. Tidak ada bantahan" ucap Rasa mutlak

"Anata,kita bicarakan ini nanti"

Ini tidak boleh terjadi jika dirinya kembali ke Mansion utama Sabaku yang berada di London dirinya tidak akan bisa bebas dirinya akan dikekang lagi terutama oleh neneknya apalagi saat sang nenek mengetahui hubungannya dengan Naruto. Sang nenek tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Saat tersadar dari lamunannya ponsel miliknya sudah berpindah ke tangan sang ayah.

"Otou-san" tidak memperdulikan panggilan sang putra, Rasa tetap melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar Gaara.

.

.

.

Naruto dengan malas meraih ponsel dimeja samping tempat tidurnya.

"GAARA" pekik Naruto saat melihat Gaara mengiriminya pesan dengan cepat dia langsung mendial nomor Gaara.

"Gaara, bagaimana keadaanmu apa kau baik-baik saja"

'Ya aku baik-baik saja'

"Yakin sudah baik-baik saja suaramu terdengar lemah begitu"

'Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa, hanya badanku saja yang masih terasa lemas'

"Aku takut sekali saat melihatmu pingsan, kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir"

'Kau bagaimana, pasti sangat sakit'

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan mengkhawatirkanku"

'Jangan bohong jelas-jelas kau babak belur begitu, kau harus memeriksakannya bagaimana kalau ada yang cedera'

"Aku sudah merasa baik hanya dengan mendengar suaramu tidak perlu pemeriksaan"

'Naru kau ini'

"Hahaha aku serius

'...'

"Gaara"

'...' Naruto mengeryit saat tidak ada jawaban dari Gaara.

"Gaa..."

'Kau tidak boleh berhubungan dengan bocah Namikaze itu dengan cara dan bentuk apapun. Berikan ponselmu' bukan jawaban dari Gaara yang didapatnya melainkan suara yang dikenalnya suara ayah Gaara.

'Anata...'

'Tidak mau'

'Jangan jadi pembangkang. Kemarikan ponselmu'

'Anata biarkan saja'

'Lupakan dia. Setelah keadaanmu lebih baik kita akan kembali ke london. Tidak ada bantahan' Naruto mematikan sambungan telepon.

"London. Ini tidak boleh terjadi, akan sangat sulit menemuinya jika sudah dalam pengawasan neneknya nanti"

.

.

.

The street cafe

"Haah" Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa.

"Makin suram saja wajahmu itu Nar" ucap Neji yang duduk didepannya

"Diam kau" sudah seminggu ini Naruto berusaha untuk menemui Gaara tapi tidak ada hasilnya beberapa kali ke Mansion Sabaku, belum juga keluar dari mobilnya sudah diusir dengan tidak hormat, walaupun Gaara masih menghubunginya sembunyi-sembunyi lewat ponsel sang kakak tapi tetap saja selama belum bertemu langsung dia belum tenang.

"Setidaknya kau tau keadaannya kan"

"Dua hari ini dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali"

"Rasa ji-san itu kolot sekali"

"Sangat. Kau dan Sasuke sangat beruntung walaupun awalnya diomeli habis-habisan sama tetua Hyuuga dan Uchiha tapi akhirnya mereka merestui"

"Yah, sangat merepotkan memang berurusan dengan tetua yang kolot"

Drt...drt...drt Naruto mengambil ponselnya dari saku

1 message

'Gaara ketahuan. Dan dia diancam sama tou-san kalau berani menghubungimu lagi tou-san akan mengirim orang untuk memberimu pelajaran kau pasti sudah tahu reaksinya. Tenang saja Gaara baik-baik saja hanya menjadi lebih pendiam" setelah membacanya wajah Naruto semakin suram.

.

.

.

Kankurou terus menatap adiknya yang duduk di hadapannya menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu sang ibu. Mereka sekeluarga akan berangkat ke London hari ini, dia tahu adiknya sangat tidak ingin ke London dan tidak mungkin membantah sang ayah karena Gaara tahu resiko jika dia melakukannya. Dirinya harus bertindak,dia sangat tidak suka melihat sikap diam Gaara.

"Tuan semuanya sudah siap" seorang pelayan menghampiri ruangan tempat keluarganya berkumpul.

"Baiklah kita berangkat ke bandara sekarang"

.

.

.

mood Naruto masih saja buruk dia berangkat ke kampus dengan malas-malasan. Naruto memakirkan mobilnya disebelah mobil berwarna putih milik Neji yang sepertinya pemuda Hyuuga itu juga baru sampai terlihat dari seorang pemuda bersurai dark blue yang baru saja menutup pintu bagian penumpang.

Drt...drt...drt

"Ohayou"

"Hai Nar" mengabaikan sapaan Sasuke dan Neji saat dirinya baru keluar dari mobil tangan tan Naruto meraih ponsel di sakunya saat merasakan getarannya.

'Kami akan berangkat ke London hari ini. Pesawat di delay 2 jam cepatlah ke bandara Naru. Sikap diamnya Gaara benar-benar membuatku takut. Kami ada di ruang tunggu khusus' mata Naruto membelalak saat membaca pesan dari Kankurou kakak laki-laki kekasihnya, secepat kilat kembali memasuki mobilnya dan langsung mengendarainya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"HEI NARUTO KAU MAU KEMANA SEBENTAR LAGI KELAS DIMULAI" tidak memperdulikan teriakan Neji yang terdengar samar.

"Haish mau kemana sih dia"

"Pasti kebandara" Neji menatap heran kekasih hatinya itu.

"Kau tidak tahu keluarga Sabaku akan kembali ke London hari ini"

"APA... kau serius"

"Aku tidak mungkin bercanda tou-san yang memberitahu tadi"

.

.

.

"Mau kemana" tanya Karura melihat putra bungsunya beranjak dari kursi.

"Toilet"

"tenang saja aku tidak akan kabur" ucap Gaara saat menyadari tatapan tajam ayahnya.

Setelah selesai dari toilet saat hendak kembali duduk disamping ibunya seseorang mencekal tangan kirinya. Mata jade Gaara membelalak saat tahu siapa pelakunya.

"KAU... jangan mencoba berbuat macam-macam" mata Rasa menatap nyalang kesosok Naruto.

"Ijinkan aku bicara dengan Gaara sebentar"

"TIDAK... lepaskan tanganmu dari putraku" saat Rasa mendekati Naruto, Gaara dengan cepat berpindah didepan Naruto.

"Otou-san kumohon, hanya sebentar"

"Tidak lebih dari 10 menit, dan kau tentu tau apa resiko jika mencoba kabur"

"dia tidak akan kabur tenang saja. Tapi kalau ada kesempatan aku akan menculiknya nanti" ucap Naruto sembari menarik tangan Gaara menuju tempat duduk beberapa meter dari anggota keluarga Sabaku yang lain.

"HEI BOCAH TENGIK"

"Anata..." Karura mengusap lembut lengan sang suami.

'Pancaran matanya langsung berbeda saat ada Naruto. Huft bagaimana jadinya Gaara setelah ini' batin Kankurou

"Aku serius. Aku bisa membawamu pergi dari sini"

"Aku tahu" Gaara menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Naruto.

"Kita bisa pergi kesuatu tempat terpencil dan hidup berdua"

"Itu tidak akan mudah Naru"

"Memang iya. Tapi selama kita bersama pasti bisa melewatinya" "ini belum terlambat kau bilang ya dan aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini"

"Aku tidak mau tou-san menyakitimu lagi"

"Haah" Naruto mengedarkan matanya kesekeliling.

"Pasti banyak bodyguard ayahmu disini"

"Ya sangat banyak, bahkan diantara orang yang berlalu-lalang pasti juga ada bodyguard tou-san"

"Dan lihat tatapan tajam ayahmu tidak lepas dari kita"

"Hmm"

"Ini sudah lebih 10 menit" saat akan beranjak dari duduknya genggaman tangan sang istri dilengannya menghalalanginya.

"Biarkan saja. Lagi pula jadwal take off masih lama" Rasa menggeram marah.

"Naru."

"Ya"

"Setelah ini pasti sulit. Sebisa mungkin aku akan berusaha untuk menghubungimu jadi jangan ganti nomor ponsel dan emailmu"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan menggantinya" Naruto mencium sekilas puncak kepala Gaara.

"selama ini aku belum melakukannya hanya sebatas menyentuh, bagaimana jika aku melakukannya kita cari tempat yang aman siapa tahu saja sekali melakukannya bisa lansung jadi" ucapan Naruto membuat Gaara tersentak membuat dia menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Naruto dan menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Mungkin saja tou-san mu langsung merestui karena ada sesuatu di tubuhmu karena perbuatanku"

"Naru tentu kau tidak lupa jika aku ini laki-laki kan" Naruto langsung tertawa mendengarnya dan Gaara terkekeh pelan.

Gaara mengulas senyum tipis melihat tawa Naruto, dia pasti akan sangat merindukannya saat sudah di London nanti tawa Naruto senyuman hangatnya cengiran bodohnya dan semua hal tentang pemuda pirang di hadapannya ini.

"Ini sudah waktunya, aku akan menyusul Gaara"

"Biar aku yang menghampirinya, tou-san selalu memakai emosi jika menyangkut mereka" ucap Kankurou dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan keluarganya.

Kankurou menyadari Senyum dibibir gaara langsung pudar saat melihatnya yang sedang menghampiri tempat Gaara dan Naruto duduk.

"Sudah waktunya" ucap Kankurou pelan

"uhh langsung cemberut begitu." "Jaga kesehatanmu berjuanglah jangan menyerah bertahanlah demi aku dan orang-orang yang menyangimu, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. oke. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin kubicarakan tapi tou-san mu sudah memelototiku. " ucap Naruto sambil memegang pipi gaara. Naruto mengambil sesuatu disakunya dan memasangkannya dileher Gaara.

"Naru ini kan... apa tidak apa-apa"

"Tentu saja" Naruto memeluk Gaara dengan erat setelah mencium bibir Gaara sekilas.

"Sudah seharusnya itu menjadi milikmu. Bagaimanapun caranya kau akan jadi pendampingku kelak. You are my wife" Bisik Naruto di telinga Gaara.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Gaara"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naru" melepas pelukannya Naruto kembali mencium Gaara didahi pipi dan terakhir dibibir tipis Gaara.

Gaara mengikuti langkah sang kakak dengan pelan menghampiri orang tua Nee-san kakak ipar dan keponakannya berada.

"Ayo" ucap ayahnya terlihat sekali aura kemarahan di sekelilingnya karena melihat bocah Namikaze itu mencium putranya dengan terang-terangan.

Gaara menenggokkan kepalanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya di balik sebuah pilar besar Naruto berdiri menatapnya, tangannya meraba kalung prisma yang diberikan Naruto tadi.

"Ayo sayang" suara lembut sang kaa-chan memutus pandangan Gaara pada Naruto.

Setelah ini kemungkinan mereka untuk bertemu sangat kecil, tembok-tembok yang menghalangi mereka akan semakin tebal dan tinggi.

T.B.C


End file.
